


Time Travel: I found the love.

by queenhayleyatwell



Category: Agent Carter (Marvel Short Film), Supernatural
Genre: Agent Carter References, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Deggy, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-04-30 23:18:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5183402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenhayleyatwell/pseuds/queenhayleyatwell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No se lo buscaba, pero al intentar descubrir que le habían hecho a un hombre, lo mandaron al pasado, más exactamente a los años 40's. Dean tendrá que descubrir como regresar al presente, pero no contaba que una rebelde pero dulce mujer llamada Peggy Carter lo enamoraría y ahora él se tendrá que decidir si se queda con ella o se regresa con Sam y Castiel.</p><p>Ningún personaje es mio, todos los personajes pertenecen a Marvel y a Supernatural.</p><p>2015© Fatima González. Historia completamente de mi autoría, queda prohibido su plagio parcial o total de ella.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capítulo 1

Nueva York, 2015.

Harían un viaje muy largo desde la ultima ciudad en donde cazaban hasta donde estaba el bunker así que decidieron parar en un hotel en Nueva York. Como de costumbre Dean tenia hambre así que decidió salir por algo de comer, se puso su chaqueta y antes de salir por la puerta miro a su hermano.

-¡Hey! Iré por algo de cenar ¿quieres que te triga algo?-pregunto Dean, haciendo que su hermano quitara la mirada de su laptop.

-Sí, me podrías traerme una ensalada...-fue cortado por su hermano.

-Sabes que Sammy, te traeré lo mismo que yo coma.-Su hermano se aclaro la garganta.

-Es Sam.- le dio una sonrisa.

-Ah, claro.- dijo y después salio por la puerta. Él y Sam se habían hospedado en un hotel por el centro de Nueva York llamado Lucky Night. Camino hacia su Impala y apenas iba a abrir la puerta cuando vio a un hombre golpeando a otro, no le tomo importancia hasta que un destello azul hizo desaparecer al otro hombre. Se apresuro a llegar a donde estaba el hombre de gabardina que no se había dado cuenta que estaba alguien observándolo.

\- ¡Oye tu! ¿Qué le hiciste al otro hombre?- Dean lo agarro de la gabardina y cuando el hombre quizo correr, Dean le dio un puñetazo en la cara y dejo al hombre inconsciente.

[...]

-¿Estas seguro de que desapareció al otro hombre?- le pregunto su hermano, viendo al hombre que estaba atado a una silla en medio de la habitación.

-Sí yo lo vi, Sam. ¿No me crees? - pregunto ofendido Dean.

-Claro- dijo Sam dudando.

-Bueno, ¿Ya buscaste que podría ser?

-Sí, ya lo hice. Pero no aparece nada, le hablare a Castiel para que busque en algunos de los libros que están en el bunker.-Sam salio por un momento de la habitación para hablar con Castiel.

-¿Qué eres?- murmuro Dean, acercándose al hombre. -¿Qué le hiciste a ese otro hombre?-Se oyó cuando se abrió la puerta y Dean se volteo pero se quedo cerca del hombre.

-Dice Castiel que va a in...-El hombre de la gabardina abrió los ojos y todo lo que vio Sam fue un destello azul y Dean ya no estaba allí ni el hombre de la gabardina.-¿Dean?- se veía el pánico en los ojos de Sam.

[...]

Nueva York, 1946.

-¿Qué haz hecho?- pregunto con furia Dean. El hombre se deshizo de las cuerdas que lo ataban y salio corriendo de la habitación y cerro la puerta.

Dean no reacciono rápidamente, apenas iba a correr y ya tenia a una mujer apuntándolo con un arma. La mujer era muy guapa, su pelo era castaño hasta los hombros, sus ojos eran cafés oscuros, con unas curvas hermosas, iba con una bata de color rojo y negro, descalza. Se le quedo mirando hasta que la mujer hablo.

-¿Quién demonios eres?-Tenia acento británico, no dejaba de apuntarlo con su pistola.

-¿Sam?- pregunto Dean, estaba confundido. Esa era la habitación en la que estaba con Sam, como de un momento para otro había una mujer en ella. Había olvidado al hombre que iba a perseguir.

-Pregunte, ¿quién demonios eres?-Lo miraba no con miedo, sino con curiosidad. Ella había escuchado un portazo y había salido del cuarto de baño. -¿Qué haces en mi habitación y como entraste?

-¿Disculpa? Yo estaba en esta habitación con mi hermano, estoy seguro que es esta. -Rodeo a la mujer con los brazos en alto y ella lo siguió con la pistola. Abrió la puerta y vio el numero de la habitación, seguía diciendo 312.-¿Ves? -dijo apuntando al numero y sacando su llave de la bolsa de su chaqueta.-Es la llave de esta habitación. -Cerro la puerta y se sentó en la cama.

\- Yo también tengo la llave, - fue a la mesita de noche que tenia a lado de su cama y agarro las llaves. -Aquí están.-y le enseño el numero.

Tanto Dean como ella estaban confundidos. Pero un poco más Dean, observando la habitación, vio que solo había una cama y no dos como las que estaban en su habitación. También era un decorado muy antiguo, saco su celular y decía que no tenia señal, como podía ser eso si siempre había señal, trato de marcarle a Sam y Castiel pero no funcionada. La mujer se le quedo viendo raro, cuando saco ese aparato raro, no dejo de apuntarle. Dean tenia un mal presentimiento.

-¿En que año estamos?- Pregunto, la mujer todavía lo miraba extraño. No era para más saco un aparato extraño y no estaba vestido conforme a la época.

-1946, ¿a que viene esa pregunta? todavía no respondes las mías.-dijo la mujer enojada.

-Dios, ese hombre era un viajero del tiempo.-se paso las manos por su cabello.

\- ¿Viajero del tiempo? ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Quién demonios eres? ¿Y que haces en mi habitación?-ataco la mujer.

-Son muchas preguntas, pero te responderé algo. Soy Dean y vengo del futuro-él rió, por lo tonto que había sonado eso.-Es gracioso sonó como si estuviera en una película, pero esto si es verdad.


	2. Capítulo 2

_Nueva York, 1946._

-¿Vienes del futuro?- pregunto la morena.

-Sí...-contestó Dean, ya se lo habia preguntado como más de diez veces y aun así no le creía.

-¿No es una broma de Howard? Porqué si lo es, lo voy a matar.

-No conozco a ese tal Howard, para empezar.- La mujer estaba recargada en una pared y todavía sostenía la pistola.- ¿No te haz cansado de apuntarme? Te debe doler la mano, ¿no?-Dean le sonrió.

-No, no me he cansado. Pero si esto no es una broma, ¿cómo llegaste a mi habitación? -la mujer fruncio el ceño.

-Primero, ya hiciste muchas preguntas, así que yo te haré una, ¿Cómo te llamas? Yo te he dicho mi nombre pero tu no.

-Me llamo Margaret Carter, pero todos me dicen Peggy.

-Peggy, ¿eh? Tienes un bonito nombre.- Dean se paro de la cama y camino hacia ella.

Cuando apenas le iba a quitar el arma, Peggy ya lo tenia sometido en el piso, apuntándole en la cabeza con su pistola.- ¡Woow!- dijo Dean desde el piso.- Nunca pensé que una mujer de estos tiempos, tuviera tanta agilidad y fuerza.

-Eso te pasa por subestimar a las mujeres.- el tono de su voz tenia una pizca de superioridad.- Pero regresando al tema, ¿cómo llegaste aquí? Si dices que vienes del futuro.

-Te responderé cuando me dejes levantarme y de apuntarme con esa vieja pistola tuya.- la mujer quito su pie de la espalda y dejo su arma en una mesita de su cuarto. Dean con dificultad se levanto y se alejo un poco de Peggy. Le explicó todo lo que había pasado y el negocio familiar que tenía. Peggy solo lo miraba con incredulidad. Ella no creía en esas cosas, pero había algo en él que le decía que estaba diciendo la verdad.

-Digamos que te creo...-le dijo Peggy.- Que existe ese hombre viajero del tiempo, ¿viste quién era? Es peligroso, dijiste que había desaparecido a un hombre y no podemos dejar que eso pase.

-¡Woow,woow,Tranquila! No creo que puedas hacer algo contra ese hombre o lo que sea.

-¿Porqué no? Te derribe a ti.

-¿Acaso no escuchaste lo que le paso al otro hombre? ¿O a mí? Si lo enfrentaras, te mandaría a otra época o te mataría.

-Bueno tan siquiera déjame ayudar.-demandó Peggy.

-Sin ofender, pero no creo que seas de mucha ayuda.-Peggy le dio una mirada enojada. A Dean eso le pareció muy sexy, pero así como apareció la idea se fue rápidamente. No es que no le gustara la chica, pero se le hacía muy rebelde e independiente para su gusto.

-Bueno si no soy de mucha ayuda, te puedes ir de mi departamento y buscar a ese hombre por tu cuenta.- se acerco a la puerta y la abrió.-Buenas noches, Dean.

Dean camino hacia la puerta y salio de la habitación. Ninguna mujer lo había tratado así, todas se acostaban con él, pero ella era diferente.

-Buenas noches, Peggy.-dijo cuando está cerro la puerta.

Salió del hotel, sabia que no encontraría al hombre a estas horas, así que se encaminó al estacionamiento para ir por su "bebé". Pero no estaba, eso fue una de las peores cosas que le hubiera pasado desde que llego allí. Y odiaba lo que esto le había obligado a hacer. Entro de nuevo al hotel. Y toco la puerta de la habitación 312.

-¡Hola! Supongo que si necesitaré de tu ayuda.-dijo cuando la puerta se abrió. Del otro lado Peggy sonreía.

_Nueva York, 2015._  
_Dos días después de la desaparición de Dean._

-Vine lo más rápido que pude, Sam.- dijo Castiel entrando a la habitación.

-Lo siento, si hice que vinieras hasta acá, se que todavía no estás del todo bien.

-Para buscar a Dean si lo estoy...- a Sam le brillaron los ojos.-Bueno, dijiste que desapareció de aquí.- Sam asintió.

Castiel se paro en medio de la habitación, Sam empezó a ver que miraba a todos lados buscando alguna pista, el ángel cerro los ojos y se quedó así unos minutos. Cuando éste abrió los ojos miró a Sam.

-Dean, esta vivo. Pero no está en nuestro tiempo. Creo que el hombre era una especie de viajero en el tiempo.


	3. Capítulo 3

_Nueva York, 1946_

_Dos días después de la llegada de Dean._

-Me veo bien, ¿no? - Pregunto Dean, ajustándose las magas de la camisa.

-Claro- le contestó Peggy distraídamente.

-¿Entonces le crees, Peg?- dijo Howard mirando como Dean se ponía el saco -su saco- Peggy casi nunca se equivocaba en cosas así, pero temía que la estuvieran engañando.

-Amigo, si no me crees, dímelo a mi. No se lo preguntes a ella.

-Es que pude que sean de Hydra- se lo dijo más a Peggy que a él.- Ese aparato es Tecnología muy avanzada, incluso para mí.

-Nunca te había escuchado decir eso, Howard- Peggy le sonrió burlonamente.

Dean solo los veía desde un lado del cuarto hablando entre ellos. Hasta que finalmente los dos voltearon a verlo.

-Dean, amigo mio. Puedo preguntarte algo.- Howard llego hacia el y paso su brazo por los hombros de Dean.

-Claro, How.

-¿En el futuro soy muy famoso?- sus ojos brillaron.

-¡Howard!- Peggy le pego en el hombro.

-¿Qué? Tengo que saber.

-Creo que he escuchado sobre un Stark.

-¡Sí! - Howard levanto sus brazos como si estuviera celebrando- Sabía que en un futuro sería importante.

Los tres se fueron a la sala principal y se sentaron en uno de los sillones.

-¿Se les ofrece algo de tomar?- Pregunto Jarvis.

-¿Tienen cervezas?- pregunto Dean, levantando una ceja.

-Claro que tenemos, dos cervezas, Jarvis. ¿tu que vas a querer Peg?

-Un té, por favor.

Jarvis regreso con cervezas le dio una a Dean y la otra a Howard. Después trajo una bandeja con dos tazas de té. Y Jarvis se les unió sentándose en otro sillón.

\- Se me olvidaba que los británicos les gustaba más el té.- Bromeo Howard cuando vio que los dos ingleses le tomaban a sus tazas.

Dean parecía muy incomodo al estar en esa casa con gente desconocida y que no creían lo que le había pasado. Lo único que le gustaba era pasar tiempo con Peggy. Iban solo dos días, pero ¡Diablos! era un mujer tan bella y a Dean le había encantado desde que la conoció. 

-¿Dean?-pregunto una voz con acento británico que tanto le gustaba oír.

-Ohh... lo siento. Me distraje con mis pensamientos.

-Le estaba preguntando ¿cómo regresara a tu tiempo?- Jarvis lo miraba fijamente.

-No lo sé, todavía estoy tratando de investigar un poco. Pero en las librerías no tienen los libros que necesito. No sé que sea ese tipo que me trajo hasta aquí, Peg esta inves...- La morena se aclaro la garganta.

-Peggy.

-¿Qué?

-Es Peggy.

-Como sea, ella esta "investigando" y según ella nadie en la "compañía de teléfonos" que trabaja conoce al tipo que les describí. Todo lo que me queda es que mi hermano este buscando la forma de llevarme de vuelta al presente.

-¿Todavía dices que trabajas ahí Peg?- se burlo Howard.

-Mujer precavida vale por dos- contesto la mujer.

-Obviamente se que no trabajas en eso, tienes una pistola, ¿qué mujer tiene una pistola en estos tiempos?- le dijo Dean mirándola- Además estas muy bien entrenada.

Peggy solo le sonrió.

Pasaron horas en esa sala discutiendo y hablando sobre las cosas que harían mientras Dean estuviera en su tiempo. Finalmente acordaron que Howard le prestaría uno de sus departamentos para que se pudiera quedar y un poco de ropa, para que se tratara de adaptar a la época.

[...]

Jarvis acompaño a Peggy y a Dean al departamento que el Sr. Stark le había prestado. Era muy amplio y elegante. Dean admiraba todo el departamento, nunca había estado en un lugar tan lujoso.

-Espero que le guste, Sr. Winchester.-Le dijo Jarvis.- Es uno de los mejores departamentos del Sr. Stark. -Caminaron hacia la habitación en la que se quedaría.-Aquí esta la ropa que se puede poner- dijo señalando el armario.- y su cama.

Dean se tiro en la cama, era tan cómoda. Había pasado dos días acostándose en unas cobijas en el piso del departamento de Peggy.

-Veo que te gusta el departamento, ¿eh?- Pregunto Peggy apoyada en el umbral de la puerta.

-Es más comodo que tu piso, cariño.- Peggy se sonrojo. Y Jarvis lo noto.

-Bueno es muy tarde, creo que nos debemos ir.-dijo Jarvis caminando con Peggy hacia la puerta principal.

Dean se levanto de la cama y los acompaño. 

-Que descanses, Dean. Mañana después del trabajo vengo a verte.- Le dijo Peggy. Saliendo por la puerta y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Dean y Jarvis la miraron sorprendia pero ella solo camino hacia afuera.

-Espero que esto del viaje en el tiempo no sea una farsa.- Jarvis lo miro serio.- Porque si la enamora y le hace daño, le juro que se las vera conmigo.- después de haber terminado de decir esto, alcanzo a Peggy.

Dean cerro la puerta y se fue a la recamara a acostarse. Le había sorprendido mucho que Peggy le diera un beso, era en la mejilla pero aún así era algo. A veces pensaba que quería quedarse aquí, no tenia porque preocuparse, podría formar una familia con ella, pero después pensaba en su hermano, Sam era todo para él, había vendido su alma, muerto y todo lo había hecho por él. No podía dejarlo así, además sabia que Sam no pararía para traerlo de vuelta. Con estos pensamientos cayo dormido.

[...]

Iban en silencio en el coche era un poco incomodo, pero el departamento de Peggy quedaba cerca del que le habian prestado a Dean.  Llegaron a donde se encontraba el departamento de Peggy, pero antes de que Peggy se bajara, Jarvis hablo.

-Señorita Carter, ¿le puedo hacer una pregunta?- dijo volteando a ver a Peggy

-Claro, Jarv. ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto extrañada.

-No sé, si estoy loco o algo así. Pero, ¿le gusta Dean?- Peggy al oír eso se sonrojo.

-No.-soltó una risita- ¿porqué piensas eso?

\- Sabe que, olvidelo. Supongo que me lo debo de haber imaginado.- volteo su mirada para enfrente.

-Esta bien... Que tengas una linda noche.- dijo saliendo del carro.

-Usted también, señorita Carter.

Camino hacia su apartamento, extrañada por la pregunta de Jarvis. 

Al llegar se cambio de ropa y se dispuso a irse a la cama. Mientras estaba acostada, repaso todos los acontecimientos de ese día, y pudo ver porque Jarvis le hizo semejante pregunta. ¿Por qué se había sonrojado cuando Dean la llamo cariño? ¿Por qué le dio un beso en la mejilla? ¿Por qué se volvió a sonrojar cuando Jarvis le hizo esa pregunta? Dean era muy guapo, no lo podía negar. Pero que pasaría si se llegara a enamorar de él y de pronto el se fuera a su tiempo, su corazón quedaría destrozado, ya había pasado una vez y no podía permitir que eso volviera a pasar. Se quedo unos minutos más pensando y se durmió. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hace mucho que no actualizaba, lo siento. Mi inspiración se fue y apenas acaba de regresar, jajaja. Espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo, tal vez en el próximo capitulo pase algo que les va a gustar *-* las quiero xoxo
> 
> P.D: ¿Ya vieron el trailer de la segunda temporada de Agent Carter? Peggy es hermosaaa ♥ no puedo esperar a verla, Enero llega ya. Por mientras veré Jessica Jones ♥


	4. Capítulo 4

_Nueva York, 1946_

Dean había pasado cuatro días en ese departamento, leyendo todo lo que Peggy y Jarvis le coseguian sobre cosas sobrenaturales y además viendo fotos para reconocer a el hombre lo que había llevado hacia esa época. Peggy solo venia sola cuando salia temprano del trabajo o Jarvis no la recogía, pero no se quedaba mucho tiempo con Dean, solo entregaba fotos y libros y se iba. 

Tocaron la puerta del departamento y Dean sabia quien.

-¡Hola, cariño!- dijo cuando abrió la puerta. Peggy solo rodó los ojos y entro al departamento.-Siempre tan cariñosa.- Ella le dirigió una sonrisa.

-Te he traído unas fotos y libros ya no he conseguido, pero creo Jarvis te traerá algunos más tarde.- Dejo una carpeta en la mesa. 

Dean la abrió y empezó a ver las fotos, no reconocía a ningún sujeto. Esta investigación no llevaba a ningún lado, y él lo sabia. Maldijo por lo bajo y miro a Peggy.

-No es ninguno de ellos.

-¿Estas seguro?

-Sí, completamente. -Se sentó en una silla junto a la mesa. Él ya se quería ir, y no era porque no le gustara estar ahí, le gustaba, y más con Peggy estando con él, pero ella no sentía ninguna atracción por él, o ese pensaba él. 

-Mañana traigo más fotos- Peggy estaba a punto de darse la vuelta cuando la voz de Dean la detuvo.

-¿Te quieres quedar a comer?

-Mmmm, no tengo hambre- pero en ese momento su estomago emitió un ruido.

-¿Con que no tienes hambre?- Dean pregunto con una ceja levantada.- Siéntate, yo haré de comer.- Peggy no protesto sabia que eso ya no serviría y ademas si que tenia mucha hambre.- Espero que te guste lo que cocine, es lo que a veces mi hermano y yo comíamos o cenábamos cuando mi papá se iba a cazar.

-¿Los dejaba solos?-pregunto la inglesa. 

-Sí, yo tenia que cuidar a mi hermano.

-Lo quieres mucho, ¿verdad?

-Supongo que más que a mi vida, siempre ha sido así. He dado mi vida por él demasiadas veces que ya se me perdió la cuenta. 

-¿Y nunca has tenido novia?- Peggy se sintió muy tonta por haber preguntado eso, pero realmente lo quería saber. - Suena que la vida de cazador es muy solitaria.- agrego rápidamente.

-¿Porqué tan interesada en mi vida amorosa?- volteo a verla mientras cocinaba. Ella se sonrojo, pero no dijo nada.- Solo tuve una novia y no termino muy bien, que digamos.- quito de su mente los pensamientos sobre Lisa- pero por si te lo preguntas, no, no la engañe. Solo termino porque así debía ser. 

-No me lo preguntaba, pero como quiera gracias por la aclaración- Dean le guiño el ojo y ella rio. 

Se quedaron el silencio hasta que Dean acerco dos platos con un huevo estrellado y tocino,  despues fue por dos vasos de jugo de naranja.

-¿Enserio?- Pregunto Peggy cuando vio lo que había cocinado. 

-Ummmh, sí. 

-Esto es como el desayuno.

-Oye, no me juzgues, no sé cocinar más que esto. Es suerte que este vivo después de 4 días aquí.

Peggy y Dean comenzaron a comer, Peggy no quería admitirlo pero ese hombre si tenia sazón, para ser unos simples huevos estrellados y tocino cocinaba muy bien.

-¿Y como va el trabajo? - Pregunto Dean después de un rato de silencio un poco incomodo.

-Agh, ya sabes los hombres piensan que las mujeres solo servimos de secretarias.- Peggy rodo los ojos.

-Por experiencia puedo decir que puedes hacer más cosas que solo contestar teléfonos- Dean le guiño un ojo.

-¡Gracias! Eres otro de los pocos hombres que dicen eso. Por cierto, te quedo muy rica la comida.

-Solo lo admitiste porque te di un cumplido ¿verdad?

-Para pocos días me conoces bien.

-Bueno pues, gracias. Es la primera vez que cocino para una mujer.-Peggy se sonrojo , no sabia que decir. Le parecía lindo que haya tenido ese gesto con ella.

-Me siento alagada de ser la primer mujer a la que le cocinas.- dijo recogiendo los platos y  poniéndolos en el fregadero. Se quedo un rato dándole la espalda a Dean, él se paro y se puso detras de ella.

-Y a mi me gusto que te hayas quedado a comer conmigo- Peggy se estremeció y volteo para encontrar que Dean estaba a unos pasos de ella.

-Para ser sincera hace mucho que nadie me invitaba a comer.

-Espero ser el único que lo haga de ahora en adelante.- camino hasta donde estaba Peggy y la agarro de la cintura acercándola más a él y la beso. Era un beso que Dean nunca había dado a ninguna mujer con las que "salia", era dulce como diciendo que apenas llevaba una semana ahí pero ella ya lo había enamorado por completo. No quería acelerar el ritmo, esperaría a que ella lo hiciera, pasaron unos minutos y ellos necesitaban respirar, se separaron y Peggy lo miro con una sonrisa.

-Espere casi una semana para que te atrevieras a hacer eso. - dijo Peggy y Dean sonreía abiertamente. Y esta vez ella se acerco a darle otro beso.  

Alguien se aclaro la garganta y ambos interrumpieron el beso y voltearon.

-Siento la interrupción, pero venia a entregar estos libros. -Dijo Jarvis con su adorable acento ingles. Tanto como Dean y Peggy estaban sonrojados.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! tantos días sin subir, lo siento. Pero estaba pensando como dirigir esta historia y bueno espero que les guste este capítulo, es un poco "aburrido" supongo, pero hice todo mi esfuerzo es mi primera historia así que perdónenme.
> 
> Las amo ♥


	5. Capitulo 5.

**Nueva York, 1946**

A Jarvis le pareció que Peggy estallaría en cualquier momento, se puso demasiado roja cuando lo vio parado ahí en la cocina, en cuanto a Dean el estaba sonriendo pero Jarvis no no pudo descifrar si esa sonrisa era por lo nervioso que estaba o por satisfacción de haber besado a una de las mujeres más difíciles de conquistar.

-Yo…yo me tengo que ir- fue todo lo que dijo Peggy, agarro su bolsa y salió por la puerta principal.

-Veo que te gusta arruinar los momentos interesantes, ¿eh?

-Lo siento, ya me he acostumbrado a solo entrar al departamento.- Jarvis estaba muy apenado, no pretendía interrumpirlos.

-No te preocupes, supongo que ya estoy acostumbrado, Sam siempre me interrumpía cuando estaba con alguien.

-¿Extraña estar con su hermano?- pregunto interesado Jarvis.

-Un poco- se quedó pensando- bueno mucho, pero estando con Peggy simplemente pienso en no volver a mí tiempo. Nunca había sentido esto por alguien.

Ambos se sentaron en un sillón, Jarvis le pasó los libros que había encontrado en una librería lejos de la ciudad.

-Supongo que se ha enamorado, si no estuviera casado simplemente me hubiera enamorado de la señorita Carter. Es muy guapa e inteligente, supongo que usted ya lo abra notado.

-Claro, y eso es lo que me asusta más. Nunca me había enamorado de alguien guapa e inteligente, siempre eran guapas o bueno nunca salí con una que fuera inteligente.

-¿Le puedo dar un consejo? O más bien le advertiré- Le dijo Jarvis, Dean solo asintió.-No creo que esto lleve a nada, usted cuando descubra como irse, se ira y dejara a la señorita Carter destrozada. Si piensa enamorarla, creo que lo más conveniente sería que usted se quedara en nuestro tiempo.

Se quedaron un rato en silencio, Jarvis se puso de pie y camino hacia la puerta principal.

-Solo piénselo, no querrá destrozarle el corazón ¿o sí?; bueno, me tengo que ir, si mañana encuentro más libros se los traigo por la tarde.- dicho eso salió por la puerta y dejo a Dean pensando en todo lo que conllevaba enamorarse de Peggy.

**Nueva York, 2015.**

Sam se había empezado a desesperar había pasado ya una semana de que su hermano había desaparecido y no tenía pistas de qué o quién demonios fue el que se lo llevo. Castiel todavía no tenía la suficiente fuerza como para comunicarse con Dean, solo le tocaba esperar.

-Creo que deberías descansar- comento Castiel entrando con una bolsa con comida.- o al menos comer. Lo encontraremos, Sam. Te lo prometo.

Sam se puso de pie, y dejo el libro que estaba leyendo en su cama. Camino hacia donde Castiel había puesto la comida y se sentó en una silla que se hallaba cerca.

-Ya ha pasado una semana, Cas. Estoy preocupado.

-Y desesperado.

-He estado leyendo teorías locas sobre los que viajan en el tiempo, pero no creo que sea alguna de ellas- dijo Sam mordiendo su hamburguesa.

-¿Buscaste en los viejos libros de Bobby?

-Sí, pero no he encontrado nada.

Sam agarro su laptop para ver algunas noticias que tuviera que ver con personas que fueran raptadas por alguien y después se viera una luz azul. Fue bajando por las páginas y encontró algo, había pasado hace 2 días y cerca del hotel.

-Creo que encontré algo, hace dos días secuestraron a William Boyne, cerca de aquí- hizo una pausa para rescatar lo más importante de la nota- ¡aquí esta! Una testigo dice que William y otra persona desaparecieron por un resplandor azul. Lo encontramos.

-Creo que le gusta atacar mucho cerca de este hotel.

-Tendremos que vigilar esta noche a ver si se aparece. – Sam cerró su laptop y se dispuso a disfrutar su hamburguesa.

[…]

Ese mismo día en la noche, Sam y Castiel se dispusieron a caminar por las cuadras cerca del hotel, a ver si veían algo sospechoso. Mientras caminaba Sam veía lo hermosa que era la ciudad de Nueva York tan colorida en las tardes pero en las noches tan oscura y más por donde se encontraba el hotel, ya que no era de las áreas más concurridas; la luna era casi todo lo que daba luz esa noche, algunas de las luminarias de esa área estaban descompuestas, cuando iba llegando hacia la parte de la ciudad donde había pasado el último incidente, un tipo le llamo la atención, iba con gabardina negra y por lo que podía ver no iba vestido conforme a la época, lo que lo hizo alarmarse y antes de comenzarlo a seguir le mando un mensaje a Castiel de su ubicación actual, se detuvo cuando vio que el sujeto al que sea golpeaba a otro desconocido, no podía esperar a Castiel, él quería respuestas.

-¡Hey, tú! Aléjate de ese pobre hombre- le grito Sam, por lo que el hombre de gabardina paro de golpear al otro sujeto y este aprovecho para huir.

Sam camino más rápido para llegar hasta donde el hombre de gabardina estaba, el hombre se quedó de pie en donde estaba. Cuando Sam quedo a unos pasos del desconocido no se quedó con ganas de darle un puñetazo.

-¿Dónde está mi hermano?-le grito Sam.- ¿Quién o qué eres tú?

-Soy Cronos, dios del tiempo.-le sonrió a Sam, antes de desaparecer y de dejarlo aturdido por el destello azul.

-¿Qué paso, Sam? Vine lo más rápido que pude.

-Ya sé quién es el que se llevó a mi hermano.


	6. Capítulo 6

Nueva York, 1946

Esa noche Peggy trato de procesar lo que había pasado en el apartamento de Howard. Estaba sentada enfrente del espejo que se encontraba en su peinador, despintándose y pensando todo lo que había ocurrido esa tarde, ella quería que eso pasara desde que lo conoció, le atrajo Dean desde que vio esos hermosos ojos verdes, ¿cómo demonios hablaría con él ahora? Sin recordar lo que paso. Sacudió la cabeza para quitarse esos pensamientos, se puso de pie y fue directo a su cama. Se quedó pensando en todo lo ocurrido ese día hasta que cayó completamente dormida. 

[...]

Dean se había levantado muy tempano al día siguiente y se propuso a hablarle a Howard para ver si le podía ayudar en algo que había planeado la noche anterior. Después de desayunar, había hablado a la mansión de Howard.

-Buenos días, habla a la residencia Stark, ¿con quién tengo el gusto?- oyó la inconfundible voz de Jarvis al otro lado del teléfono.

-Soy Dean.

-Oh, hola. ¿En qué te puedo ayudar?

-Solo quería saber si estaba Howard en su casa, necesito hablar con él.

-Está dormido, pero puedo despertarlo si usted quiere.

-Sí, por favor. Bueno, le puedo pedir otro favor.

-Claro, ¿cuál?

-Puede venir por mí, es que esto lo debo de hablar personalmente con Howard.

-Sólo deje le llevo el desayuno al señor Stark y voy por usted.

Dean colgó inmediatamente oyó eso. Recogió los platos sucios y los puso en el fregador. Se fue directamente su cuarto, saco ropa que le había prestado Howard y se metió a bañar.  Después de haberse cambiado con la ropa limpia, pasaron 10 minutos antes de que oyera a alguien tocar la puerta principal. Camino hacia ella y la abrió.

-Veo que ya está listo. -Dean cerró la puerta y siguió a Jarvis hasta el coche. 

Llegaron rápido a la mansión y cuando Dean entro Howard ya lo esperaba en la sala.

-¡Dean!- grito Howard, poniéndose de pie y abrazando a Dean.- Días que no te veo, amigo. ¿Cómo va todo con tu investigación?

-No, muy bien. Aún no encuentro nada. -Ambos se sentaron. 

-Y supongo que vienes por algo de tu investigación o vienes por otra cosa...- le sonrió.

-Los chismes corren rápido, ¿no, Jarvis?

-¿Quiere de tomar algo, señor?

-No, Jarv. Te puedes retirar.

-Oh, no, no. Te puedes quedar- dijo rápidamente Dean.- Venia a hablar con ustedes dos.- Inmediatamente Jarvis se sentó en otro sillón.

-¿Es sobre la señorita Carter, no es así?

-¿Con que te gusta Peggy?

-Algo así.- Contesto Dean, cuando ambos hombres se le quedaron viendo.

-Peggy es una excelente mujer, no la dejes ir. -Le dijo Howard- Se lo que te digo. Nunca encontraras a alguien como ella en esta época ni en la tuya.

-Me di cuenta de eso anoche, por eso necesito su ayuda.

-Dime, ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?- Howard se recargo en el sillón con los brazos abiertos y cruzo la pierna.

-No tengo mucho dinero, de hecho no tengo dinero. Pero me gustaría llevarla a cenar, hoy. 

-¿Quieres que te preste dinero?

-Algo así...bueno sí. Aún que sé que no te lo voy a regresar. 

-No importa, te pago la cena solo porque es Peggy.

-¡Gracias, How! te debo demasiado. Pero quiero que esto sea sorpresa, así que ideé algo. -Hubo silencio por parte de los dos hombres.- Este es el momento en el que me preguntan ¿Qué?

-¿Qué?- repitió Jarvis.

-Bueno, tu amigo- señalo a Jarvis,- le hablas a Peggy y le dices que pasaras por ella, por eso de las 6 de la tarde, para ir a cenar con Howard, vas por ella y la dejas en el restaurante y ya ahí se encuentra conmigo.

-Bueno entonces, no puedo perder tiempo hoy es el día libre de la señorita Carter puede que ya tenga algo que hacer esta tarde. - se puso de pie y camino rápidamente por el teléfono. Tanto como Howard y Dean se le quedaron viendo cuando se dispuso a marcar.

[...]

Era domingo así que decidió quedarse en casa, abrió la puerta y se agacho para recoger el periódico. Lo puso en la mesa y se dispuso a preparar su desayuno. Cuando lo termino de preparar se sentó y empezó a comer leyendo el periódico, después de lo que había pasado ayer y lo que pasaba en su oficina ella necesitaba un poco de descanso, tiempo para ella, pero no duro mucho. El teléfono empezó a sonar. Rodo los ojos, ella solo quería un día para ella y ahora alguien la llamaba.

-¿Hola?- dijo cuándo levanto el teléfono.  Esperaba que su voz no sonara tan molesta.

-Señorita Carter-escucho el acento británico del otro lado de la bocina y pronto sabia de quien se trataba-  la llamaba para ver si tenía la tarde libre para cenar señor Stark. 

-Oh, hola Jarvis. No creo poder ir. 

-¿por qué? está molesta conmigo por lo de ayer- Peggy no quería pensar en eso, pero Jarvis se lo tuvo que recordar y soltó un suspiro. -No fue mi intención interrumpirlos...-fue interrumpido por la voz de Peggy

-No, no es por eso. Pero es mi día libre.

-Pero él señor Stark quiere platicar con usted sobre algo. Y por cierto sabía que a usted le gustaba el señor Winchester- Peggy lo imagino saltando con la bocina del teléfono en la sala de su casa.

-¿Eso era todo, Jarvis?- No quería sonar mala con su amigo, pero no estaba del mejor humor.

-Sí, paso por usted a las 6 p.m.- No tuvo tiempo de replicarle porque ya había colgado. Ella nunca le había dicho que iría con él.  Solo colgó la bocina, suspiro y volvió a su desayuno.   


Hace mucho que no veía a Angie, así que como era temprano fue a verla a la cafetería. 

-¿Lo mismo de siempre, inglesa?- le pregunto Angie con la misma sonrisa de siempre.

-Sí, gracias Angie.

Angie volvió con una rebanada de pastel y una taza de café.

-Aquí esta. -Angie se le quedo viendo. -¿Qué pasa inglesa? 

-Oh, nada.

-¿No me vas a contar?- le pregunto sentándose enfrente de ella.- ¿Es sobre algún chico?

Sabía que no lo podía ocultar más y menos con Angie, siempre la hacía hablar.

-Sí, es sobre un chico.

-Bueno, cuéntame. ¿Te hizo algo?

-No, pero ayer me beso un nuevo amigo.

-¿Y? ¿Eres lesbiana o algo así?- pregunto con mucha curiosidad en sus ojos.

Peggy sonrió. -No, claro que no. Pero, me gusta. Él no es de aquí y no quiero salir herida.

-¿Es guapo? ¿Cuántos años tiene? ¿De dónde es?- la ataco con muchas preguntas

-Sí es guapo, unos 34 o 35 años...- «todavía no ha nacido» pensó.-...es de Inglaterra.

-No veo el problema, Peg. Disfruta el momento, si a él le gustas no veo porque no salir con él antes de que se vaya.

-Porque con ese beso confirme que me gusta mucho...

-Piensa esto si sales con él tal vez se quede, y lo pueda conocer. Ya sabes para advertirle que no te rompa el corazón. -Peggy sonrió. Siempre la animaba mucho ir a platicar con Angie.- Bueno, tengo que ir a trabajar- dijo apuntando a un señor que le hablaba.- ahorita vengo.- Peggy asintió.

 

Una hora después se puso en camino a su apartamento, si iba a salir con Howard se tenía que lucir bien, eligió un vestido rojo hasta arriba de la rodilla, le gustaba mucho ese vestido. Se metió a bañar, todavía faltaban dos horas, pero quería estar lista para cuando viniera Jarvis por ella.  Se puso ese hermoso vestido rojo y comenzó a peinarse, el pelo suelto hasta los hombros con el apartado por la parte derecha, un poco de maquillaje y no podía faltar su lápiz labial de color rojo. Para cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba Jarvis llamando a la puerta. Tomo su bolso y abrió la puerta. Siguió a Jarvis al coche y tomo asiento en la parte a atrás.

-¿Sabe usted que quiere hablar conmigo Howard?

-No, señorita. No lo sé.- y se llevó su mano para su oreja y la comenzó a tocar.

-¿Vamos con Howard tan siquiera?- Jarvis no dejaba de hacer eso con su oreja y Peggy sabía que no la llevaba a cenar con Howard. Siempre que se ponía nervioso o mentía hacia eso.

Se quedaron en silencio hasta que llegaron al restaurante. Jarvis las ayudo a bajar y la acompaño hasta la entrada del restaurante.

El restaurante estaba solo y en la mesa del centro se encontraba Dean mirándola y sonriendo.  «Que hermosa sonrisa» pensó Peggy. Camino hasta donde estaba la mesa, Dean de puso de pie y le hizo la silla para atrás y cuando ella se sentó la acomodo. 

-¿Así que usaste a Howard como carnada?- Pregunto Peggy sonriendo.

-Sí, sabía que si Jarvis te decía que era yo no vendrías.

-O tal vez sí. -le contesto con una sonrisa más grande.

-No quería arriesgarme a que no vinieras.- Dean la miro y pensó que no había visto a otra mujer más hermosa que ella, le quedaba muy bien el color rojo. Bueno todos los colores y toda la ropa le quedaba muy bien.- Bueno, tengo mucha hambre espero que tu igual.- le tendió a Peggy un menú.

-Gracias, y sí tengo mucha hambre.- Peggy abrió el menú y medito un momento.

-Buenas noches, mi nombre es Joseph y voy a atenderlos esta noche. ¿Ya pensaron que van a pedir?

-¿Puedo pedir lo que quiera?- Le pregunto a Dean.

-Sí, Howard lo va a pagar.

-Uhmm, en ese caso me encantaría el pollo enrollado, suena muy rico.- dijo Peggy volteando hacia el camarero y entregándole el menú con una sonrisa.

-¿Y usted señor?

-Lo mismo.- Dean hizo un gesto y le entrego el menú.

-¿De tomar?

-El mejor champagne que tengas.- Dijo Peggy.

-Espero que Howard no se muera al ver la cuenta.

-Ten por seguro que lo que se gastó aquí es lo que gana cada día.- dijo con una sonrisa encantadora.- ¿Rento todo el restaurante para nosotros dos?

-Sí, le dije que no lo hiciera pero insistió.- Los dos se quedaron en silencio hasta que llego la comida.

-Wow, esto sabe delicioso.- Dijo Dean, cuando dio el primer mordisco. Peggy rio.- ¿Qué? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?

-Nunca nadie me había hablado con la boca llena.

-Oh, lo siento. No estoy acostumbrado a esto de las citas, no sé qué se hace o no. Solo voy por una chica, me acuesto con ella y eso es todo.

-Un verdadero hombre, eh.- Peggy lo miro con tristeza y Dean lo noto.

-Pero te aseguro que esto,-dijo haciendo una seña hacia Peggy y él- es algo más que eso, lo digo enserio.- Agarro la mano que Peggy tenía en la mesa.-Me gusta cuando te sonrojas.

Cuando Peggy lo miro a los ojos, esos hermosos ojos verdes y se percató que él estaba diciendo la verdad, ella no era otra chica a la que solo usaba.

-Te creo, y tú eres lindo hablando con toda esa comida en tu boca.- La sonrisa de Peggy era aún más grande. Por fin se sentía feliz después de mucho tiempo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer ♥


	7. Capítulo 7

**Nueva York, 1946**

Habían acabado el plato principal y el mesero se les acercó con el postre. Eran dos vasos llenos de nieve con crema chantilly por encima del y cerezas. Ambos lo acercaron y tomaron una cuchara para empezar a comer, ambos estaban tan concentrados que no hablaron por algunos minutos, Dean le iba a preguntar algo a Peggy y cuando apenas iba a abrir su boca para decir algo, vio que Peggy tenía su nariz cubierta de crema chantilly, no pudo contener la risa. Peggy se le quedo viendo raro.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo con su precioso acento inglés.

-Oh, nada...-dijo Dean limpiándose las lágrimas. Se veía tan tierna de esa manera.

-Dean...-se le quedó viendo por unos segundos con una mirada de 'enojo.'

-Bueno, tienes un poco de crema chantilly aquí-. Acercó su mano con una servilleta y limpio su nariz.- No te quería decir porque te veías muy tierna así-.

Peggy sintió como sus mejillas se le calentaban.-Gracias.- fue lo único que dijo. Y ambos se concentraron de nuevo en su postre.

Después de terminar su postre los dos se pusieron a hacer preguntas para conocerse más.

-¿Cuando cumples años?- le pregunto Peggy.

-El 24 de Enero, ¿y tú?

-09 de Abril. Ya casi cumples años.-le dijo Peggy mirándolo.- Espero todavía estés aquí.

-Yo también.-Le sostuvo la mirada unos minutos.- Bueno supongo que ya debemos irnos...- dijo después de que ambos hubieran acabado su postre.

Dean le dio gracias al mesero y ambos salieron del restaurante; Peggy tomó el brazo que le ofrecía Dean.

-¿Queda muy lejos tu departamento?

-Oh, no. Caminando son como 15 minutos.

-Bueno, te acompaño.

Caminaron hacia el departamento de Peggy, iban en silencio sólo disfrutando de su compañia, a ambos se les hizo muy rapido el recorrido. Cuando acordaron ya estaban en la puerta del departamento de Peg.

-Ya llegamos-. Dijo Peggy, volteandose para ver a Dean. Camino hacia adelante y abrió la puerta de su departamento. Se dio la vuelta y quedo frente a frente con Dean-. Gracias por esta hermosa noche. Fue muy lindo de tu parte.

-Que bueno que disfrutaste la noche. Yo también la disfrute. Es genial pasar el tiempo contigo-. Dean se acercó lentamente a Peggy y la besó. Este beso fue diferente al primero, al principio lento pero después fue aumentando de intensidad. Cuando acordaron estaban dentro del departamento besándose con pasión.

Peggy comenzó a quitarle el saco y a desabrocharle la corbata y la camisa. Dean siguió con el beso hasta que ambos se dieron cuenta de lo que iba a suceder.

-¿Estás segura que quieres continuar?- Le pregunto Dean a Peggy, ambos tenían la respiración alterada.

Peggy se le quedo viendo y asintió. No podía creer lo que iba a hacer. Después de ver que Peggy asentía Dean empezó a besara otra vez. Peg le quito la camisa y Dean empezó a bajar el cierre del vestido rojo. Lo quito por completo y se quedó viendo encantado el cuerpo de Peg que ahora solo tenia puesto la ropa interior. Dean comenzó a besarle el cuello y lentamente la llevo hacia la cama, la recostó y él quedó encima de ella, besando su cuello. La noche paso muy rápido para ambos, despertaron cuando la alarma sonó. Ambos estaban desnudos y abrazados, Dean cuando se dio cuenta en dónde y con quién estaba se sintió muy feliz, nunca había sentido nada parecido con las Muchas mujeres con las que había estado, sin duda Peggy era especial.

-Buenos días, linda-. Le dijo Dean a Peggy en el oído y precedió a darle un beso en la mejilla.

Peggy al oír la voz en su oído se estremeció.- Buenos días-. Se dio la vuelta y le dio un beso a Dean en la boca. Se puso de pie cubriéndose con la sábana y fue directo al baño.

Dean aprovecho para ponerse su ropa y comenzó a hacer el desayuno, sabía que Peggy tenía que ir al trabajo. Cuando terminó de hacer el desayuno, fue a la mesita y puso los platos y cuando iba a voltear hacia la puerta del baño en medio de la habitación estaba Castiel.

-Hola, Dean. He venido por ti-. Dean se quedó soprendido. Cuando reaccionó Peggy estaba apuntándote a Castiel con la pistola.

-¿Quién diablos eres tú?...


	8. Capítulo 8

**Nueva York, 2016.**

-Llevamos una semana esperando a que vuelva a aparecer ese desgraciado, Cas.-Se podía notar cierta pizca de desesperación en la voz de Sam.

-No creo que vuelva a aparecer, después de que casi lo atrapas la semana pasada.

-¿Crees que Dean esté bien?

-Él se sabe cuidar, así que supongo que si está bien.- Cas con esas palabras calmo un poco a Sam, notó como ya no estaba tenso.

-No es por apurarte pero, ¿cuándo crees que podrás viajar a rescatar a Dean?

Castiel ya se estaba sintiendo mucho mejor, pero todavía no estaba seguro de poder viajar por el tiempo y traer a Dean con él.

-No lo sé,  Sam. No creo tener la suficiente fuerza como para traernos a los dos a nuestro tiempo.

La habitación se volvió un poco tensa después de esas palabras.- Voy a salir a caminar...- Sam camino hacia la puerta y la abrió.

-Sam...- con un portazo término la conversación.

Sam regreso por la mañana del día siguiente, muy borracho. Castiel lo miro acostándose en la cama y cuando cerró los ojos cayó profundamente dormido. Cas sabía que era peligroso realizar el viaje pero si Sam despertaba iba a querer ir con él, entonces tomó una rápida y tal vez peligrosa decisión. Concentró todo su poder en saber en dónde estaba Dean y para cuando se dio cuenta estaba en la misma habitación pero con los muebles cambiados y pasados de moda.

**Nueva York, 1946.**

Se quedó mirando a su alrededor. Cuando un hombre que llevaba dos platos le llamo la atención y cuando esté volteo se dio cuenta que era Dean. Dean volteo a ver hacia la puerta del baño y ahí en medio de la habitación estaba Castiel mirándolo.

-Hola, Dean. He venido por ti.- Dean se quedó sorprendido. Cuando reaccionó Peggy estaba apuntándole a Castiel con la pistola.

-¿Quién diablos eres tú?..

Castiel levantó las manos en señal de que venía en paz y volteo a ver a la morena.

-Sólo vengo por Dean, extraña.

-Oh, permítanme. Castiel ella es Peggy, Peggy él es Castiel.- Dean les sonrío a ambos y Peggy bajo su arma y como saludo tanto como Castiel y Peggy se dieron una sonrisa. Pero antes de que alguno de los dos dijera un 'hola', Dean los interrumpió. -¿Sam te envío? ¿Él está bien?

\- Puede decirse que me envió y si él está bien, aunque en este momento borracho.

\- No sabe que estas aquí, ¿verdad?

-No, ayer le dije que no estaba seguro de tener la fuerza para venir por ti y se molestó y decidió ponerse borracho...

Peggy se sentó en la cama observando a los dos hombres, se sentía feliz porque había pasado con el hombre que en estos momentos la hacia la mujer más feliz de esta tierra pero también se sentía triste porque se enamoró de un hombre que no se podía quedar más tiempo en esa época. Dean sintió la mirada de Peggy y dejo de hablar con Castiel, sabía perfectamente lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza de la inglesa y el sentía lo mismo, feliz por haber pasado la noche con la mujer de sus sueños pero triste porque debía irse, Sam lo necesitaba.

-Dean, tenemos que irnos entre más tiempo pasemos aquí más débil me vuelvo.

Dean ante estas palabras volteo para ver a Peggy.

-Peg...


	9. Capítulo 9

**Nueva York, 1946.**

La habitación se hundió en un silencio pero no era incómodo. Peggy y Dean sólo se miraron por unos cuantos minutos, hasta que Peggy rompió el silencio.

-Tienes que irte, Dean. Lo entiendo... -Peggy le sonrío débilmente y bajo su cabeza. Dean se puso de rodillas y con su mano tomó la barbilla de Peg y levantó su rostro. A Peggy se le escapó una lágrima, siempre tenía mala suerte en el amor. Todos se iban. Peg se limpió las lágrimas y miro a Dean, a él le partió el corazón mirarla así, parecía fuerte por fuera pero estaba rota por dentro, como él.

-Sabes que no te quiero dejar, ayer la pase muy bien contigo. Todos los días que estuve aquí con solo mirarte se me olvidaban todas mis preocupaciones. Somos tan parecidos, nunca había sentido una atracción así por otra persona. Y me mata irme, pero tengo que hacerlo. Sam también me necesita, es mi hermano pero tengo que ir con él, no pertenezco aquí. Sería muy egoísta de mi parte pedirte que te fueras con nosotros, porque aquí tienen una vida. Pero si te lo pidiera, ¿vendrías conmigo?

\- Y creo que yo sería muy egoísta al decirte que te quedes. Dean yo... no pertenezco a tu tiempo y tú no perteneces al mío. Si alguno de nosotros se va o se queda sería muy raro. Tú vives con tu hermano y estoy segura que yo sobraría ahí.

\- Y yo aquí soy un extraño y no conozco a nadie. Todo está en nuestra contra ¿no crees?

Ambos soltaron unas débiles risas. -Sí, todo - Habían olvidado por completo que Castiel se encontraba en la misma habitación, hasta que se aclaró la garganta.

\- Dean, tenemos que irnos.

\- ¿No podemos quedarnos un día más? -Dean miro a Castiel, su mirada suplicaba que le dijera que sí.

-Creo que podemos quedarnos un día  más - Castiel nunca le decía que no a Dean. Aunque tendería que pedirle algo a Dean - o a Peggy- cuando se fuera qué tal vez les dolería.

Dean quería utilizar ese día para despedirse y agradecerle a Jarvis y Howard por todo lo que habían hecho por él. Pero eso lo haría más  tarde, ahorita se enfocaría en pasar tiempo con Peggy -y Castiel-.

\- ¿Quieres un poco de desayuno? -Le pregunto Peg a Castiel.

\- Oh, no gracias.

\- Ellos no disfrutan el sabor de las comidas.

\- Oh... entonces ¿en verdad eres un ángel? -Pregunto con curiosidad Peggy.

\- Hmm...Sí.

\- Es como mi ángel guardián -Dijo Dean con comida en su boca-. Siempre está para mí y mi hermano, le debo mi vida a Cas.

\- Es como tu segundo hermano, por las historias que me has contado. Mi hermano también me defendía mucho, de hecho él fue el que me enseñó a pelear -Los ojos de Peg se veían llenos de orgullo.

Después del desayuno Dean se dispuso a bañarse, porque Jarvis los recogería para ir a la mansión de Howard a despedirse. Por la noche se tendrían que marchar.

Jarvis tan puntual como siempre ya estaba afuera del departamento de Peggy a la hora indicada. Tanto Dean, Castiel y Peg se pusieron en marcha hacia el coche, cuando todos entraron Jarvis se me quedo viendo raro al hombre con gabardina.

\- Jarvis, él es Castiel una amigo de Dean - dijo Peggy, señalando a Cas que se encontraba en la parte trasera del coche.

Jarvis le dedico una sonrisa por el retrovisor y después dijo: - Un placer conocerlo, señor Castiel.

\- Hola, Jarvis -El nombre lo dijo en forma de pregunta-. Es un extraño nombre - Le susurro a Dean.

-Al igual que el tuyo -le sonrío el ojiverde.

Media hora después ya estaban caminando hacia la puerta de la mansión. Cuando entraron estaba todo listo para la comida y en la mesa en la cabecera esta Howard esperándolos con un gran buffet de comida.

\- Espero hayan disfrutado la cena de ayer -dijo Howard con voz pícara.

\- Sí, muchas gracias Howard - le contesto Peggy -. La cena estuvo de maravilla.

\- Tomen asiento, no se queden ahí parados -Los tres se sentaron y Howard continuó hablando: -tú también Jarvis. Supongo que esta será la última comida que tendremos con nuestro amigo Dean.

\- Supones bien, How. Por cierto, que descortés soy, él es mi amigo Castiel. Él vino por mí. Esta misma noche me voy.

\- Es una pena que te marches, te echaremos de menos. Y mucho gusto Castiel -Empezó a comer de su bistec, y todos vieron eso como una señal para empezar a comer. Después de acabar de masticar su comida, Howard le dijo a Castiel: -Si no es mucha molestia, te puedo hacer unas preguntas.

\- Claro.

\- ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? ¿Tienes una máquina del tiempo? Y si la tienes ¿puedo verla? -Dean desde que llegó no había visto a Howard hablar tan rápido y con tanta curiosidad sobre cómo había llegado hasta ahí.

Jarvis y Howard esperaban las respuestas a esas preguntas, Peggy y Dean se dedicaban a comer sus bistecs. Y Castiel podría decirse que estaba divertido ante aquellas preguntas.

\- Llegue con mis poderes y no, no tengo una máquina del tiempo.

-¿Poderes? ¿Qué poderes tienes? -Está vez el que pregunto fue Jarvis.

\- Soy un ángel, tengo muchos poderes -Se oyeron las carcajadas de los dos hombres.

\- No, ya enserio. Cuéntanos como llegaste hasta aquí -dijo Howard.

\- Es enserio -dijo Dean antes de que Castiel contestara-. Él es un ángel.

\- Wow, en tu época sí que hay de todo -Howard cortaba otro pedazo de su bistec -. ¿Y cómo descubriste que era un ángel?

\- No lo herían nuestras balas y además nos mostró sus alas -. Dijo como sin nada Dean.

\- Hice una entrada muy buena, tienes que admitirlo.

\- Sí, con truenos y toda la cosa. Se lució -los otros tres se les quedaron viendo mientras hablaban, pero Howard era el más sorprendido, siempre había creído en la ciencia y en nada más, luego llegan esos dos hombres y hablan de ángeles y monstruos que viajan en el tiempo. Era mucho por digerir.

Cuando terminaron de comer Howard, Jarvis y Castiel se quedaron platicando en una habitación, tenían tantas preguntas que hacerle a Castiel. Peggy y Dean aprovecharon para escabullirse y quedarse solos en otra parte la mansión.

\- Así que esto es todo... -dijo Peggy con voz triste.

\- Supongo que sí... yo lo siento. No quería ilusionarte y si lo hice, enserio lo siento. Yo creo que también me ilusione.

\- Los dos nos ilusionamos. Es de ambos la culpa, sabíamos que no sería posible.

\- Te extrañaré mucho Peg.

\- Y yo a ti Dean. Demasiado, hace mucho que nadie me hacía sentir amada.

\- Estoy seguro que conseguirás a alguien que te haga sentir amada. Y ese alguien será muy afortunado -Dean le dedico una sonrisa. Y vio como a Peggy se le salio una lágrima. No dudo y la abrazo. Por la ventana vio como el sol se metía y eso indicaba que casi era hora de irse. Por la puerta de la habitación entró Jarvis seguido de Castiel y Howard.

\- Ya es hora, Dean - comentó Castiel, cada hora que pasaba se sentía más cansado.

\- Claro... -Se separó de Peggy, dándole un beso en la frente.

Peggy se unió a Jarvis y Howard. Castiel y Dean estaban enfrente de ellos.

\- Muchas gracias a los tres por todo lo que hicieron por mí en estas semanas. Les debo mucho...

\- Muchísimo... -Dijo Howard y los dos rieron.

Dean se acercó a Jarvis y le dijo: -Por favor cuida bien a Peggy y a Howard que se ve que no se puede cuidar bien solo -Jarvis rio ante ese comentario. Después se acercó a Howard y lo abrazo: - Gracias por todo, te debo demasiado, tanto por la cena y toda la ropa que me prestaste. Espero y encuentres como hacer una máquina del tiempo y me visites.

\- Empezare mi investigación, soy un genio nunca dudes que algún día me verás en el futuro.

-Eso espero amigo -Por último se acercó a Peggy. No sabía que decirle, todo estaba dicho ya. Solo se le quedo viendo.

\- Lo sé, Dean. Espero tengas un buen viaje. Y ven a visitarme cada que puedas.  Aquí estaré esperándote -Al terminar la frase, Dean con sus manos la tomó por la cintura y la besó como nunca lo había hecho. Se separaron hasta que se quedaron sin aliento.

\- Te vendré a visitar, lo prometo. Te quiero, Peg -Camino hasta donde estaba Cas.

\- Gracias por haber cuidado de Dean -Les dijo Castiel. Miraron a los tres por última vez y Castiel concentro todo su poder y todo lo que pudieron ver fue un estallido de luz. Cuando abrieron los ojos, ya no estaban ahí.

\- Adiós, Dean - Dijo Peggy en voz baja.

**Nueva York, 2015.**

Aparecieron en la habitación del hotel donde estaba Sam.

Dean abrió la puerta y decía 312, ya estaba de nuevo en su habitación. Estaba todo en orden y ahí acostado en una cama estaba Sam. Busco por la habitación un bote de agua, cuando lo encontró lo vació encima de Sam.

\- ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?! -Gritó Sam, saliendo de la cama rápidamente. Al ver a Dean parado enfrente de él sonriente, se le pasó el enojo y lo abrazo -. Te juro que solo porque me alegra de volver a verte no te mataré -Volteo a ver a Castiel y le dijo: -Pensé que dijiste que no podrías traerlo.

\- Vi cómo te habías puesto y pensé que tal vez esto te ayudaría.

\- Lo bueno que ya están aquí -Los ojos de Sam estaban más alegres y Castiel lo noto -. ¿Y a dónde fuiste? Cuéntame todo, tenemos toda la noche.

\- Viaje a los años 40's, ni te has dado cuenta de mi ropa - Dean le modelo la ropa que Howard le había prestado-. Me veo bien con todo tipo de ropa.

Sam rió. -Siempre tan modesto.

\- Bueno, ese maldito aunque ya no tan maldito ahora me llevo al año 1946, estaba en esta misma habitación sólo que con muebles más antiguos y vivía una mujer aquí, se llama Peggy Carter -Con solo pronunciar su nombre se le dibujo una sonrisa a Dean en su rostro -. Era muy guapa y fuerte...

\- Supongo que te enamoraste de ella...

\- Supongo que sí, Sammy.

\- Ella es mi tipo de mujer, si hubiera venido conmigo hubiera sido una buena cazadora... - Dean siguió contándoles toda su aventura, esa noche se durmieron muy tarde-. Ella es la mujer más perfecta de este mundo -Fue lo último que le dijo a Sam.


	10. Capítulo 10

Cada año Dean le pedía a Cas que lo llevará a los años 40's a visitar a Peggy. Solo iban un día cada año. Él y Peggy siempre se sentían felices de volverse a ver, siempre platicaban de lo que hacían en todo ese año. Las cosas que hacía Peggy siempre mataban de risa a Dean, porque claro siempre estaba incluido en esas historias Jarvis. Él a veces iba a platicar con Dean, pero casi siempre se encontraba sólo con Peg.

Ambos aunque se vieran por un día se querían demasiado pero se habían decidido por solo ser amigos, estaban de acuerdo que nada estaba a su favor y además ambos al paso de los años encontraron a alguien que los hizo tan felices.

Dean quiso que Sam conociera a la mujer que había conocido en su viaje. Sam estaba muy entusiasmado, porque Dean al volver con él le hablo sobre ella. Y le pareció interesante y además había ayudado a su hermano a sobrevivir en su pequeña aventura al pasado.

Dean conoció al pequeño Tony, a veces Peg lo cuidaba cuando Dean venía a visitarla. Dean siempre le decía que iba a ser alguien importante cuando se volviera mayor, porque en el año que él vivía así lo era.

Nunca faltó a ninguna de sus citas siempre era el mismo día del mismo mes, Dean estuvo cuando Peggy perdió a su esposo y a su hija en un accidente, cuando Howard y Maria murieron en ese accidente y también cuando Jarvis murió. Estuvo en los días más oscuros de Peggy, fue su mejor amigo. A pesar de los años.

En el año 2016 él fue de los últimos en visitarla cuando estaba con vida. En el mes de mayo le hablaron a su teléfono diciéndole que Margaret Carter había muerto. No podía creerlo, su mejor amiga se había ido. Aunque él supo que había vivido todo lo que pudo. La mujer ya tenía más de 90 años y con Alzheimer, a veces cuando la visitaba no lo recordaba, pero había días buenos en los que sí lo recordaba. En su funeral pudo reconocer a Anthony y a Steve. Aunque no les hablo porque Tony no pareció conocerlo y a Steve, él no lo conocía. Dean fue de los últimos en irse del panteón, en su tumba le dejo unas flores y un labial rojo que tanto le gustaba a ella y a él _._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este es el final, espero le haya gustado mucho ♥


End file.
